


Secret Fantasies

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Fantasies [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: It wasn't the first time he did that.





	Secret Fantasies

Tony pressed the back of his head into his pillow and he closed his eyes. He was masturbating and thinking of Gibbs while doing it. It wasn't the first time he did that.  
“Please fuck me, boss!” he moaned. “Fuck me as hard as you want!” Why was Gibbs so damn hot? Tony had a crush on him for more than two years. Gibbs didn't know about his feelings. Nobody knew about them.  
“Do what ever you want with me!” He was sliding his fingers faster up and down on his hard cock. “Gibbs!” A warm feeling flooded his body. Tony came and cried out Gibbs' name a few more times.

The waves of his orgasm subsided and his heartbeat slowly calmed down. Tony turned his head to the side and looked at his bedside table. And then he saw it. His eyes widened.

He had not hung up his cell phone.

_Shit!_

**Author's Note:**

> *Ahem* I don't know what to say. :-P


End file.
